Resonance
by Ellie77
Summary: Chrona Makenshi era un chica extremadamente tímida e inclusive fría. Pero bajo las sabanas, podía convertirse en la persona más cálida del mundo /Drabble/Lime/
1. Death the Kid

_**Hola!**_

_**Este es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió un día que no podía dormir.**_

_**Es más bien un drabble y mi primer intento de escribir algo relacionado con el sexo. Aunque a mi parecer no es nada fuerte, mi mente no da para más XD.**_

_**Disfrútenlo.**_

_**Soul Eater pertenece a su respectivo creador **__**Atsushi Ohkubo.**_

* * *

_**Resonance**_

* * *

_Death the Kid era un chico extremadamente serio e inclusive frío. Pero bajo las sabanas, podía convertirse en la persona más cálida del mundo._

Sus manos recorrían sin pudor alguno el cuerpo de su amada; lo hacía de manera lenta y pausada, como si su sentido del tacto quisiera guardar en su memoria la suave textura de aquella piel. Ese suave aliento era la brisa que le devolvía la vida, esos labios eran la mejor razón para caer en la locura. Ella era perfecta para él. Tenía una fijación extraña y retorcida, pero aunque sonase posesivo, él quería ser su único dueño.

Adoraba la simetría por sobre todas las cosas, pero había un hueco que ni su rara obsesión pudo acaparar, el cual solo llenaba ella. Aunque estuviese alejada de su concepto de belleza, era suya y de nadie más.

Ella le había prometido que jamás se alejaría, a menos que él lo desease; pero nunca la apartaría de su lado, menos ahora que su reciente descubrimiento le había hecho conocer las sensaciones que ella era capaz de brindarle. Desde el más tímido beso, hasta el placer carnal que experimentaban arriba de la cama, o en el baño, o… en la escuela, cuando ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba cerca, y nada más aparte del eco de sus voces se escuchaba.

Él esperaba con ansias esos momentos en los cuales sus almas estaban en exquisita _resonancia_. Donde podía apreciar la delgada figura de su amada consumiéndose por la locura del placer que otorga la lujuria; cuando casi sin aliento, le suplica que aumente sus embestidas; y en algunas otras ocasiones, con sensuales susurros, le pide que vaya despacio. ¿Rápido o lento? Cualquiera de las dos opciones le hará tocar el cielo con las manos.

_Pero sin duda, su momento favorito es cuando ambos alcanzan el glorioso orgasmo._

Ahora, exhaustos, sudados, satisfechos, es como se encuentran.

Él la abraza con cuidado, cree que ese delicado cuerpo puede llegar a romperse debido a lo que acaban de hacer. Aún no entendía como ese frágil ser podía soportar y otorgarle tanto placer.

—Kid…—lo llama, él la mira con ternura.

—¿Qué sucede, Chrona? —contesta con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ella esconde la cara en su pecho.

—¿Podríamos repetir? —admite avergonzada.

Kid no dice nada, se posiciona sobre ella y la besa con ternura. Jamás se cansaría de ella; incluso ocho veces seguidas no eran suficientes, la noche era demasiado corta en ocasiones.

Pero si Chrona se lo pedía, ¿Cómo podría negarse?

* * *

_**Y bien ¿qué les pareció?**_

_**Es el primer Lime que escribo. Originalmente era de otra pareja de otro fandom, pero creo que quedo mejor con Kid y Chrona.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, háganmelas saber con un review. Quiero mejorar escribiendo situaciones de índole sexual.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Ellie…**_


	2. Chrona Makenshi

**Hola!**

**Bien, antes que nada he de decir que esta no es una continuación del drabble anterior, es más bien como un complemento. La misma situación, pero ahora tratada desde el punto de vista de Chrona. Por eso también el summary cambio. **

**En realidad jamás planee continuar ni nada, pero la idea me surgiouna noche que no podía dormir, (sí, mi mente pervertida suela despertar en la madrugada). Así que espero que les guste, ya que tal vez si sea el último. **

**Bien vayamos a lo importante, el drabble.**

_**Soul Eater pertenece a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo, yo no gano nada con esto.**_

* * *

_**Resonance**_

* * *

_Chrona Makenshi era una chica extremadamente tímida, inclusive fría. Pero bajo las sabanas, podía convertirse en la persona más cálida del mundo._

No importaba si sucedía en una noche de luna llena o durante un cálido día de verano. Ella adoraba esos momentos junto a él.

Cuando de manera voraz y veloz él la desprendía de sus prendas y comenzaba a recorres su cuerpo con el fino tacto de sus labios, eso provocaba que su piel se erizara, y que algo en su interior comenzara a desear más de lo que él le otorgaba. Parecía como si algo fuese a estallar en su interior.

Ella correspondía sus gestos y caricias de una manera tímida. Le encantaba tomarlo de los cabellos cuando se besaban, arruinándole ese "asimétrico" peinado. Adoraba la manera en que el suspiraba cuando de manera accidental rozaba su intimidad. Y como olvidar esa expresión que ponía cada vez que le regalaba su desnudez. Ese gesto en el rostro del chico era verídico.

Ella, tímida y nerviosa, había dejado de lado sus inseguridades con tal de aprender a complacerlo, aún así, aquella parte de su personalidad volvía a hacerse presente en ocasiones haciéndola cohibirse ante la mirada hambrienta del joven. Aun cuando ya se conocían al derecho y al revés, no podía dejar de sonrojarse en su presencia y menos en esa clase de momentos.

Conocía sus puntos débiles, aquellos que sus enemigos matarían por descubrir. Sabía que él prefería que el cuarto no estuviera completamente oscuro, sino que una tenue luz lo iluminara. Sabía que los besos demasiado húmedos no le gustaban y que las mordidas por doquier de su piel lo volvían loco. Pero sabía que le faltaba demasiado por descubrir todavía. Y esperaba poder descubrir las mil y un maneras para lograr una exquisita _resonancia_.

Debido a su timidez jamás lo admitiría, pero adoraba tenerlo así, encima de ella con el rostro ruborizado y casi sin aliento, haciéndola tocar el cielo con las manos y balbuceando su nombre entre gemidos. No sabía que era mejor, si las noches románticas y tiernas, cuando él era lento, delicado y se movía lentamente prolongando aquella placentera sensación, o las noches pasionales y voraces, cuando ambos mantenían un rápido compás haciendo que una corriente eléctrica les atravesara la espina dorsal, logrando que el calor en sus cuerpos se hiciera insoportable y lo único que desearan fuera saciarse.

_Pero sin duda alguna su momento favorito es cuando los dos se vuelven uno, exactos, completos, perfectos…_

Ahora todo aquello ya ha pasado mas no por ello la embriagante sensación ha desaparecido.

—Chrona —su voz es un gemido, ella lo mira de manera tímida, siente vergüenza, aun después de tanto tiempo no ha logrado acostumbrarse del todo.

—¿Qué sucede Kid? —Esconde su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante, este le acaricia los cabellos, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones rosados.

—Aun falta una vez para que sean ocho, recuerda, la simetría ante todo —susurra de forma sugerente haciéndola sonrojar.

Ya es tarde, el día de mañana hay escuela, y sin duda, está cansada.

Pero si Kid lo pedía, ¿cómo podría negarse?

* * *

**Bien ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado como el anterior. Aunque es mi personaje favorito de Soul Eater, escribir esta clase de situaciones desde el punto de vista de Chrona es complicado, espero y haya salido bien. Intenté mantener la esencia del drabble anterior, espero haberlo logrado.**

**¿Review?**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Ellie...**


End file.
